The legend of the Light
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: pausedThe Starlights are returning to Earth because a dark energy is taking control over it.A new senshi appears and is connected to Uranus in the pastexplains why Uranus is attracted by girlsbut Seiya falls with her.Haruka and Seiya are again against eac
1. Default Chapter

Hy!I do not own any Sailor Moon character but I do own Sailor Millenium and this story.

Hope you'll like it and plz review,and by the way dont be to cruel,is my forst story and I;m not having english as my national language.

**Chapter 1: The return of the Starlights.A new athreat is coming?Keiyra's appeareance.**

' Usaghi! Usaghi' a woman voice breaks the silence of the morning from a pretty regular house.

'What!' comes the answear from the top of the house.In the room,the bed is a reall mess.A blond hair is raise under the pillow.

'Is 20 past 7,Usaghi!You're late,again!' the woman voice is heard again.

Usaghi looks at the cute clock that she had on the table ,next to her bed.When she sees that her mom was right,she

jumpes out of the bed,screaming:

'I'M LATE ! AGAIN!NO WAY!'

The strong voice of Usaghi is heard very clearly in the kitchen,where her mom and her dad are taking breakfast quietly.

Usaghi runes from her room into the bathroom.Luna is following her into it.

'Ai,Luna,why didnt you woke me up?Ha?Why?' she asks her little cat.

'Usaghi-chan,I wont be forever by you to help !You must learn to manage yourself.'

'But...in fact,I am a princess,isnt it?'

Luna wasnt playing attention so Usaghi gets really made on her:

'LUNAAAAA!' she yelld on her.

Luna looks terrifited at her 'princess' with a big tear on her face:

'Yes,you are a princess..'

'Then,why do I have to go to school?'Usaghi asks her with big interest.

'You wont be a princess anymore if you dont know hot to write or you wont be able to calculate.That's enough...is

already late,lets go!'said Luna to Usaghi and got out of the bathroom.

'Luna...wait Luna...Luna!' yelled Usaghi after the cat but she didnt get any answer.Seeing that,she followed

Luna.Together got out from the house and started running towards Usaghi's highschool.Them bouth runed like 2 lunatics

.Usaghi looked mad at the cat and started to yell at her:

'Luna,your such a bad cat...Why havent you waited for me?Ha?Answer me!'

Luna didnt play attention to her and jumped over the wall wich was next to them and dissappeared from Usaghi's eyes.

"Uf...Luna is such a cheater..." Usaghi thought.

She looked in front of her and in that moment she crushed into someone.She felt down .Very nervous she looked up and

started to scream:

'You jerk!Dont you look...' she suddenly stoped screaming when she realise who was in front of her,with a hand tiled

to her.It was Seiya.She jumped extremly happy in her fits and smiled happilly at him.

'Seiya!I cant belive its true!you...'

Seiya smiled at her to.

'its nice to see you again,Odango Atama !'he responded to her friendly.

'What are you doing here?You came in visit?'she asked very curious.

'Actually,Usaghi...'said Seiya to her and his face became serious.Usaghi got worried.

'What,Seiya?...what happend?'

'You see...our princess sensed that a dark power is going to take control over the Earth...and she sent us to worn

you all.' he said to her seriously.

Usaghi's face got dark.Her smile dissappeared.She couldnt belive that its possible this.After almost a year a new

athreat was approaching them?Could that be possible?No...if its true...then a new war was about to beggin and she

wasnt ready.She wasnt ready to give up to her freedome,to her normal life...Rey,Ami,Makoto and Minako...she was sure

that when her firend will hear this ...it will have the same reaction on them to...

'Usaghi-chan!Usaghi-chan!' she heard hardly.Ske looked up with hearbeautiful blue eyes and saw Seiya calling her,but

she almost couldnt hear him.

'Usaghi!' Seiya called her and finally Usaghi answeres him

'Seiya...how would I say that to the girls?Them are so happy with the normal life we have...and so do I...I dont

want to fight again...'

'If you girls wont,then who?'Seiya said clearly to her.'Who will protect this world?Not only your future depends on

this ...we're talking about the future of this planet...'

"_Chibiusa...O God...is about Chibiusa to...and Mamoru-san...is true...what Seiya sais is true...I cant just run away...is not only about me...is about ALL of us...i have to...I have to protect Chibiusa..and our future together.."_Usaghi thought.

' We will protect it Seiya...your wright.Now...I have to go to school...the classes wont wait me...' she said

seriously.

'I'm coming to.Yaten and Taiki are there allready there,by sure.'

'Yaten and Taiki came to?' Usaghi asked with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

'Of course.All 3 of us came here to help you girls.And...we missed you a lot.How much did it passed?' Seiya smiled to

her,trying to change the subject.

'Well...is almost a year.'said Usaghi smyling to him.

'Well well well,then you are now a true miss,arent you?'

'Yes...but if you see Hotaru...you wont recognize her at all...'

'Why?She must be...13 years old now,isnt it?' he asked confused a little.

Usaghi laughed.

'No...she is 15,going 16...now she started to grow normaly,cause this is her true age...'

Seiya looked amazed to her.

'Wow,16!She really grows fast...'

'Yeah,is because she reborn after her death ...'she looked at Seiya and so how confused he was so she explained

better.'She used to be controled by Misstres 9,the Messiah of Silence,when she wasnt awake as Sailor Saturn.Finally she

succed to awake and to kill Mistress 9.I wasnt able anymore to become Super Sailor Moon so she sacrificed her life using her Silence Glaive Surprise attack against Pharaon 99'.

'o...i didnt realized how strong she is...but to die?that strong?'

'She is the senshi of Death and Rebirth after all...she is very strong by having the power of Silence,the power of Death...I think...I think she is even stronger then me...'

'Really?It cant be...'

'I hope because if she becames evil...nobody will be able to stop her...'

'He-he-he...dont think at that...and even if it happens...there is someone who can stop her...'he sais to make curios Usaghi and he had succes.

'What do you mean?'

'It is a legend about a sailor senshi with a similar power like Hotaru...but is only a legend...foget it...'

'No...tell me...come on!Seiya!'she starts to yell at him without luck.

'Look...we reached our school...'he changes the subject ,again,like usually.

Usaghi wasnt happy at all.But she was happy that soon highschool will be history.She laughed inside her while she

thought at that.

'Yeas,we have...' she sais fade.

'Look...there are Makoto,Amy and Minako-chan.Lets go to them.'sais to her, Seiya.

They bouth go to the 3 girls wich where waiting-"waiting what!" Usaghi thought-at the gate of the highschool.When the girls looked at them,all 3 of them started to smile at Usaghi and Seiya.

'Seiya-san...when did you returned?'Amy asked surprised.

'Yeah...when?' Minako-chan continued interested on it.'And...Yaten came to?'she said to.

8 pairs of eyes looked surprised at her.She starts excusing herself,with a big smile on her face:

'No...I was just asking...ha-ha-ha...you all know that I'm not interested in Yaten anymore...ha-ha-ha...'

'Well,Minako-chan...he came to...he should be around here...' Usaghi said with a hidden interes.And she succes cause Minako starts to look after him."Minako-chan...your terrible..." usaghi thaught.

'Well,Amy-chan I came a few hours ago with Yaten and Taiki.They came directly here but I...'he was saying when he saw that all the girls where looking very attentif to see what he was going to say.'...I waited Usaghi to talk to her something very important.'his face became serious again.

'Did something happend?' Makoto asked serious to,maybe worried by Seiya's reaction.

Seiya and Usaghi looked one to eachother a second.

'Yes.It did,but we must discuss with all of you,including Michiru,Haruka,Hotaru and Setsuna.'Seiya said.

'At Rey's temple...we must have a meeting.I'll call Rey-san and Hotaru.Amy-chan,you call Michiru-san and Haruka-san.' Makoto said to Amy.

'I shall call them bouth.' Amy said .

'Then I'll call Setsuna!'Minako offered herself.

They all agree with it.They looked in the school yard and so a bunch of girls over two guys.

'Taiki ...'Amy whispered.

'Yaten!' Minako whispered to for herself.

It was true.From under the girls,Yaten and Taiki came out and joined them.

'God,can you belive this?'Yaten started angry and looking at the girls of they're group.'We came a few seconds ago and all of them jumped on us...dont people use to forget?'

'Hard to forget the Starlights,Yaten-san' a voice is heared closely.He looks at his feets and sees Luna.His anger dissappears and a smile came out.

'Luna!' he sais to her and take her in his arms.'Nice to see you again,Luna!I missed you so much...'he said to her and started to scrach her on the back.

'Luna...you...!'Usaghi yells at her.

Minako so all that and became sad.She continued to look at Yaten and how happy he was to see Luna.He didnt said a word to her.

"But why would he?" Minako asked herself in her mind and turns her eyes away from them."He never said anything nice to me..."'What does Luna have and I dont?' she askes quietly.

'Minako-chan..' she hears next to her.She rises up her eyes from the ground and sees Yaten wright by her.

'Luna is not more important than you...'he continues.

"what?I've...can't be...i've said it loud!'Minako realises that she wasnt thinking only that,she haved tell it loudly.

'I missed you to,Minako-chan.'he says.

'Yaten...I...'

Taiki goes to Makoto-chan and looks at her.

'Hy Makoto-chan...how are you?'he asks finally.

Makoto was very surprised by his question.She answears to him ,trying to smile.

'I'm very good,thx,how are you?'

'Not very good.I've been missing you...a lot...and I've missed your cakes to...'

'Really..?'Makoto was paralize.

Seiya was happy to see that they are all in a good mood even if the reason of the visit wasnt exactly only to see them.He looks a little in the yard and his eyes are captured by an angelique face.He sees in the garden a very beautiful girl,quiet tall,but not exagerated sitting on a bench.He leaves the group and goes wright to the garden to see rhe girls face better.When he entered the garden,he looks attentif to the girl and sees that her hair,long to her waist,is white-silver and shines into the suns light.Her hair was tight at the back with a black (panglica) with only a few locks standing on her face.She was holding a bag on her feets and her eyes where looking in front of her,like meditaiting.He decides to foud out who she is,because her appearence really impresed him.

'Hy!' he starts.

The girl turned her head to him and he was able now to see her eyes.They where having a strange (nuanta) of (lila).They where also very innocent.He thought that she was havinf like 18 years or less.Her mouth was small and pink.She looked like an angel.She weared a white skirt and hoop skirt.At the skirt she had a necktie black.In her fit she haved a paire of jackboots blacks.

'What do you want?' she asks him seriously.

'What I want...yes...you see...I'm new and I would like to make friends here.Who are you?I am Seiya Kou.'he introduced himself and streched his hand to her.

The girl looked at him with the same look as before.She gets up of the bench and put her (geanta) on her right arm.

'I am new to,so,find someone els,ok?'

She turnes her back to him and starts walking to the door.In that precisly moment,the bench she was sitting breakes out.Seiya thought that was funny.The bench was surely broken before the girl seets there because she was quiet slim,like a model .A teacher came out of the highschool door and yelled at the students:

'It's ok,now!Everybody in,please!'

'Ah,Miss Haruna...I cant get rid of her classes once and for all...'Usaghi (bombane).

'TSUKINO!IN CLASS!NOW!' she hears Miss Haruna yelling at her from the top of the highschools stairs.

'I'm coming!' she answears annoyed.

Seiya goes alone in the classrome,the same as in the previous year,and sits behind Usaghi.His mind was out,thinkig at the girl from the garden.He couldnt understand why was she so ...so...cold to him.

"Maybe because she is new..." he thought."Or that is her way to be..." thought again.He stud a little while and said loudly.

'Definetly because she's new!' he said.

Suddenly in the classroom becames quiet .The teacher came for sure.He rises his eyes and he has a shock:in front of him was Miss Haruna with the girl from the garden.

"Lucky me..." he thought.

'All of you,she is Keiyra Katsuna.She is transfered from the Elite North South College for this semester.Please help her in everything she needs. Keiyra,please take a free sit.' Miss Haruna said.

Keiyra looked in the all class for a free desk.She sees one in the second (rand) and right next to her she sees Seiya.Quietly, she take her sit and puts on the desk some books and openes her notebook.After that,she takes from her bag a new pencil.Seiya looked very attentif at her,but she didnt looked at him because she knew that this is what he wants.

'He's cute but very annoying...damn...why is this the only free desk in this classroom?'

'Hy!' she hears and looks in front of her.She sees Usaghi smyling at her.

'...Hy...'Keiyra answers cold.

'I'm Usaghi Tsukino.Nice to meet you!'

'Keyira Katsuna.Nice to meet you to' Keiyra sais again politely.

'How was at that Elite..W...anyway ...school?' Usaghia asks her again with lots of inetrest in getting knowing the new girl.

'It was very nice.To bad that I tooked a B at the math contest last year.That really maked me mad.'she said with the same cold voice.

'B?But B is good...and it was just a contest...'Usaghi sais with a big mouth.."Hope that she isnt that smart like Amy..." Usaghi thought.

Keiyra looked at her serious.She closed her eyes a second and opened the math book.

'B isnt good at a W.M.C..C.' she takes the pencil and starts to write what Miss Haruna was wroting on the blackboard.

'W.M.C.C !' bouth Usaghi and Seiya were confused so they looked at her strangely.

Keiyra saw they're reaction so she decides to end the conversation because they were annoying her.She didnt know exactly why they were annoying her,but she wanted to be let alone,in peace.To many problems were on her head to begin a conversation with those two.

'World Math Competition Contest' she said without looking at them.

Usaghi and Seiya looked at her like she was a U.F.O and two big tears were on they're heads.Suddenly Miss Haruna screamed:

'TSUKINO!'

'Yes,Miss Haruna?' Usaghi answers fearly.

'At the blackboard.NOW!'

'But...I...' she looks at Minako-chan and Mako-chan.

'Now I said!'

'Ok.' sais Usaghi while she was approaching the blackboard.

'Poor Usaghi' Makoto said to Minako,and she aprooved.'Math is for her like keeping a diet'.Makoto looks at Minako again and Minako at here and bouth started laughing.

'Hey!Girls!Take care or I will ask you to resolve the problem instead Tsukino!' Miss Haruna said.

Bouth girls stoped the conversation in that moment.Usaghi was terrified at the blackboard,trying to resolve the exercise Miss Haruna gaved to her.

'So,your new around...I can show you the city if you want!'tryed Seiya to discuss with Keiyra but she looked at him with a 'No' face.

' Thanks but not thanks ' she answered with a cold voice without even look at him.

' And how are you gonna get to your place,ha?' he insisted.

'Why are you so annoying?' she began to be a little bit nervous in her voice.

'I just wanna be nice because your new hear'

' And you'r not?'

'Caught me!But...I have been in this city and classroom before,a year ago!'

Seeing that she cant make him shut up she steped with her right foot on his left one,with all her strenght.That maked Seiya (lacrima) because of the payne.Miss Haruna looked furios at him and Keiyra.

'Is there any problem?'

Keiyra showed to her two fingers meaning O.K and said smyiling:

' Everything is allright,Miss Haruna.'

'Seiya?' Haruna asked.

He looked at Keiyra with an angry face,and biting his tongue said that everything is O.K to.After half of the class time he began again :

' So...you dont want me to show you around'

He received the most clearly NO in his face.

'Why not?Its an interesting city...'

'Because I'm not interested,this is not the reason why I...' she stopped immediately realising what she almost did.Seiya looked at her strangely.She so that." _Stupid me...I almost said it...I have to change the subject,he must not now the real reason why I came hear.What do I do?How to change the subject?'_ she thought looking with an eye at Seiya and with another at Miss. Haruna.

' Why dont you simply give up?I wont say yes no mather what!'

'Because that's me...ask Usaghi(she returned from the blackboard without doing anything),she can confirm to you that I never give up.Am I right,Usaghi?' he said to her.

' In fact,that's exactly how he did with me!He never gave up,until finally he understood tha I was ment for my boyfriend' Usaghi said hapilly turning with her head to Keiyra's desk.

Keiyra and Seiya looked at eachother and a big tear appeared between them.

'And how much did he succeded?' Keiyra questioned Usaghi with some interest.

'No!You wont discuss my life!No,I wont let you!' Seiya cried.'Where wore we?'he returned with his eyes to Keiyra and said it with a calm voice.'Aha...to show you the town...' he remembered.

Suddenlly the bell rang and Miss. Haruna went out of the class with many students following her.Keiyra got up very fast and left the class before Seiya even realize it.His face showed a (viclean) smyle and said,only for him:

'You wont get away from me,Keiyra...no,you wont...'

At the gate of the highschool,Keiyra rushed to get out and bumped a little into Rey while she was passing the door exit.Rey felt that she gets cold suddenlly and everything around her began to fade away.She realize that she wasnt at the highschool anymore.Instead of the big building,around her where only ruins.In front of her she so Sailor Moon,tired and hurted badlly standing in her fit with a big light in her hands,pointed in the other direction.From that direction came a black light that hit hers.Only that the black one got bigger,and bigger and bigger...

Hope you liked it,is my first fanfiction so dont be to cruel!I hope to get rewies from you all.Remember to that I am not having english as my national language so plese understand that I cant write everything corectly,so please help!I have 12 chapters ready in roumanian but I will translate them all,and I'll write more chapters,cause I have an interesting story in my head.


	2. A deal

At the gate of the highschool,Keiyra rushed to get out and bumped a little in Rey while she was passing the door exit.Rey felt that she gets cold suddenlly and everything around her began to fade away.She realize that she wasnt at the highschool anymore.Instead of the big building,around her where only ruins.In front of her she so Sailor Moon,tired and hurted badlly standing in her fit with a big light in her hands,pointed in the other direction.From that direction came a black light that hit hers.Only that the black one got bigger,and bigger and bigger...

Ok,lets see what was that all about...

Chapter 2: First fight.How does Keiyra know about The Legendary Silver Crystal and about the Talismans?

Rey felt that her face and her skin burn as she looked at Sailor Moon.The black light soon defeated the white light and Sailor Moon died,traped into some kind of savage plant,with steals.Suddenly the vision endend and Rey found herself again in the front of the highschool.She was scared because she knew that her visions normally appeared when she was meditating in front of the fire or ,sometimes,when she slept.But nerver,never only by touching someone.She turned around to see who exactly did she touched but the only thing she so was a white shining hair and a very thin body dissappearing at the horizont.She decided to keep this only for her for a while because she didnt wanted to disturb the others girls peace.The bell rang loudlly and she entered in the building.She crossed the long hall and stoped at the gymclassroom .She was still thinking at that vision when she suddenlly heard a familiar voice calling her loudlly.

'Rey-chan!Rey-chan,over hear!'

She looked up and saw Usaghi in the middle of the (salii) making her signs with the left hand.Amy-chan,Minako-chan and Makoto-chan were with her too.She enetered the (sala) and joined them.

'Hy girls!How are you all?' she asked trying to look happy.

'You know-'Usaghi started to say but,as ussually,Minako started to talk overhear.

'You know who is hear?' she asked smyling all the time.

Rey thought a little before answered.

'Mamoru-san?' she asked slowlly.

'I wished to be that...' Usaghi said with saddness but that didnt last for long.

Minako raised her right hand making sign to someone,behide Rey,to approach.When she tourn back she kept her breath for a second.In the door where Seiya,Yaten and Taiki.

'Guys!' was the only thing that she was able to say when she saw them approaching them.She was so happy that she runed towards them and gaved them a big hug to each one of them.'hy!I am so happy to see you all!'

'Hy Rey!We are happy to see ya to!'all three of them said.

'How are you Rey?' Taiki asked her.

'Pretty good..' she answered remembering what she just so a few minutes ago ."_Not good at all Taiki...not at all..._".'You?' she continued.

'The same...'

All 4 of them stoped when they reached the place where Usaghi,Amy,Minako and Makoto were.

'So,have you girls told her our principal reason for beeing hear?' Seiya asked Makoto ,Minako and Usaghi.All 3 shaked there heads negative.

'What?What to tell?' Rey alarmed herself.'Principal reason?' she turned to Seiya.

'Well,there seems a new danger is menacing the Earth.Our princess so a dark force taking control over this planet step by step.She send us hear to help.'Seiya told her with a serious voice.

'She send us hear to warn you about this athreat and to help you as much as we can.'Yaten said.

"_A danger?...could it possibly be connected to ...to the vision I've just haved?"_Rey thought when she heard a transmitter calling.She looked at Makoto-chan.The girl answered surprised:

'Hear is Mako!' she said.

'Michiru hear!We have a problem in the (centru),next to the meetting place!Its serious!'

All of them looked surprised at eachother and answered in the same time:

'We're coming!'

'Hold on!' Mako continued and closed the transmitter.

'Let's go'

They reached the location that Michiru pointed quickly.Seiya saw somehwere in front of them Uranus and Neptune fighting agains a strange daimon.

'World Shaking!'Uranus cried.

Seiya toruned to the others and cried:

'All of you,transform!'

'Hai!' them all said loudlly.

'Jupiter Crystal Power!Make-up!'

'Venus Crystal Power!Make-up!'

'Moon Eternal!Make-up!'

'Mars Crystal Power!Make-up!'

'Mercury Crystal Power!Make-up!'

'Makert Star Power!Make-up!'

'Fighter Star Power!Make-up!'

' Healer Star Power!Make-up!'

'Auch!' Neptune cried'What kind of a daimon is this that we cant kill him?'

'I dont know,but we have to do it,somehow!'Uranus answered to her partner.

Suddenlly the daimon attacked Sailor Uranus with some black energy balls.

'Uranus!'Neptune yelled warning her.

Uranus didnt move.There was no place to run to.

'Star Gentle Uterus!' she heard from behind and then she heard 'Jupiter Oak Evolution' wright before she tourne around to see her other partners standing behind them.The attack combined of Sailor Jupiter and Star Maker canceled the enemy attack.Neptune tourned around to and see her friends.Sailor Moon and the others approached Uranus and Neptune.

'Are you Ok?' Sailor Moon asked worried.

'Yes,we are...but what took you so long?' Neptune teased Moon.

'Eh...' Venus said quiet.

Surprised to see them,Uranus looked at Fighter and said to him,with a calm voice:

'Welcome back! What's the reason of this pleasant meeting?' she asked with a voice not quiet friendlly.

'THAT is our reason' replied Healer pointing to the daimon.

'Uranus!'

'Yes Fighter?'

'Did he attacked someone?' she asked her.

'Yes,he attacked the girl overthere!' Uranus answered and pointed her finger on a fainted girls with a heart pur crystal in front of her.

'What a...' Fighter said surprised.

'Is happening again?'

'What Mars?'

'We have been seen this before,when we faught against Mistress 9.She was controlling Hotaru-san ,Sailor Saturn's body'.

'What are they looking then?is a sure thing that they arent after the Talismans!' Mercury said.

' You think,so?'Jupiter said in joke.'Maybe they are not smart enough to know that we already have them.'

Sailor Moon start laughing and the rest stared at her.She stoped immediately, bluching.The daimon suddenly attacked them but all of them jumped from the front of the attack.

'Mars!'

'Yes Venus?'she turned her head to Venus.

'Its our time to _play_ !'

Mars smyled at her.

'True.Mars Flame Sniper!'

'Venus Love and beauty shock!'

'I help to!Mercury Aqua Rapsody!' Mercury cried.

They succeded to cancel a part of the attack but not all so the 3 girls where hit a little.On the sky,suddenlly appeared something like a black spot and from her came out a guy.He began to laugh at them.

' Your fight is uselles!You cant win.My daimon is to strong for you,sailors senshi!'he spoked when he finished with the laugh.

'And who are you?' Sailor Moon asked looking at him.

'Ha-ha-ha! Dont you know already?'

'C..Chaos?'she said with fear.

'Ha-ha-ha!Exactly!'

'I dont belive you!Why would Chaos came him and not send one of his soldiers?'Uranus yelled furios at him.

'Because he wont do the job as I am!'Chaos answered proudlly.

'?' all of them.

'Sailor Moon!' he yelled at her making her look at him again.'You defeated me once,but that wont happen again!I asure you!I am not killyng you now because I want you to suffer,like I did every day after you released Galaxia.You will suffer by seeing your most dear friends dieing.Dieing by your own very hand.After that I will finish you once and for all.The Silver Crystal cand help you once I will destroy The Light.'

'The Light?' they all repeated not knowing what his talking about.

'You heard well!The Light!

'What is this Light?' Mars asked .

'If you want to know that,find it out yourself,damn senshi!'he said it with hate.'I leave you now...please,go on with the party!'saying that he left.

'Wait!' Venus yelled.

'Too late...'Sailor Moon said quiet.The words of Chaos were killing her."_by my own hands?what did he ment with that?I would never hurt my friends...never...'_

'Bubbblllleeeessssss; the daimon attacked again.

'_Ah...how annoying was that boy...is a goos thing that I left_ ' Keiyra was talking to herself while she was going home.'_But he was kinda cute_...' at that thought she blushed.'_No Keiyra,you cant think like that,Ypu have a mission,you are not aloud to approach to someone like that...remember who you are!_' at this thought her eyes,until now happy and plesed got sad and dark,the light from them dissappeared.Walking like that she thought to stop at the coffeshop that she was just passing by and drink something.'_Maybe this way I will forget Seiya and his sugestion...I'm sorry for trated him so coldly but I cant let my feelings affecting my judgement.'_She wanted to enter the coffeshop when she heard a loud voice.Id souded like a battle was giving there.She leaned on the coffe wall and looked with halfeye on the backstreeet.She so a fight between a daimon and some sailors senshi.A black feeling crossed her heart.'_Chaos?...it cant bee..._.' and she looked at the fight.

'Submarin reflection!' Neptune attacked the daimon with a very last attent.

"_Well,I see they can manage all alone,'_she looked at the victim's pure heart crystal.'_Its not what I look for,so i dont to anything..."_

The right arm of the daimon shined and Uranus,with her last powers attacked him:

'Space Sword!Blastar!'the daimon's arm got black and he became stone.'Sailor moon!now! Uranus yelled at her.

'Hai!'

"_Those 2 senshi have 2 of the Talismans..."_Keiyra thought when she so Uranus attacking.The she looked surprised at Sailor Moon when she used her Terappy Kiss attack,and destroy the daimon."_...Sailor Moon...no...Princess Serenity!Caleb was right...with her by they'r side they still have a cnahce...a small one...but is a chance"_

Good Sailor Moon!Another daimon killed' Neptune said to her.

Sailor Moon was relieved.Not knowying that they where watched closely buy a pair of lila eyes,they detransformed.Keiyra was shoked to see that Seiya,'the annoying boy' from her class was Star Fighter.Seeing them come to her she paniked.What to do?she didnt want them to know that she so they'r secret.That would be an advatage for her.She hided behind the wall but she could hear theyr steps coming closer and closer...

So,this is chapter 2,what you think Plz more reviews!i will accept annonymus reviews from now one!curious to know what is going to do Keiyra?I assure you that I have plenty interesting things in my story,cause I already wrote,as I've said before,more that 12 episodes in roumanian,but in english them will become like 24 chapters.Everything is interesting and you cant jump without read a line.What you think will happen when Haruka sees Keiyra?You can give your opinions!If I get more reviews I might translate fast and ubpload faster.Plz write me!By the wat,for the ones who know roumanian,I poste some in it.


	3. Keiyra's secret

Okay,lets see...its pretty hard because this chapter and the other 2 make un episode of this story wich I wrote it in roumanian so...lol...lets say I will split 1 episode in 3 chapters..that means...3 1545 chapters?lol,but is very interesting.Later chapters will be tense and romantic in some points.Plz,reviews..more of them,to know that I write all this for someone.If I wont get more of them,lets say,at least 4 I wont write because I f nobody reads it I will focus only at the version in roumanian for my readers.Kisses from Roumania for all of ya!

Keiyra was a little in panic.What to do?.An ideea came to her.She walk into the coffeshop and took a sit on a free table next to a large window.She ordered a cold drink and put her schoolbag next to her.She put her hands on the table and her head into them.So many things happened in just one day...She was sitting like this when she heard someone take a sit at her table.She suddenly raised her head.

'Hy!' she heard.

Seiya was exactly in front of her,sitting on a chair.'_Does he know that I so them?_' Keiyra thought while she was looking at him.

'Hy!' she replied to him pretending to be surprised.She felt like a cold wave passed all her body when she looked deeper in his gorgeus eyes.It wasnt because of what she just discovered,it was because...well,she didnt knew well to.Seiya was attracted by her eyes to.The last time he felt like what he was feeling now was when ...(he make big eyes for a second)...he loved Usaghi.

'What's with you hear?'he asked suddenlly after few moments of silence.

_'Phiu...he doesnt know...'_she relaxed herself after his question.But she blocked herself when she heard it.'_What's with me hear?_'.She looked in the left and in the right.She remembered her bag.She put her left arm in it and took out the first thing she find.She put in on the table without even watch it.

'I am studying!' she replied coldly.

Seiya looked closer at what she tooked out and looked at her afterthat:

'You're studying ...the citymap?'

Keiyra's face went white as she looked at the book from the table.CITYMAP was writed very big on the first page of it.Seiya was wright.'_Badluck..._' she thought and look at him trying to explain:

'Well...you see...I am looking the way home...I cant find it...'

'You mean you're lost,wright?'he replied."_Got Ya!_" he thought and moved closer to her.

'Kinda...'she said fearly.

Seiya jumped on his feets and came to Keiyra.He tooked her by the hand and (traso)

.To hardly it seems because she came exactly into him.She pushed her hands into his chest to release her from his 'hugh' and aranged her white hair.

'What came to you?Why did you do that?'she was furios.

'I thought you wanna learn the city roads...well...'he blinked with the right eye to her.'I can show it to you!'.

'What maked you think that I want that?' she replied proudly but in her heart she kinda liked him.

Pretending to be upset,seiya said to her 'seriously':

'Then find you'r way home alone!'

'I can do that!Alone!'she cried at him and passed to the doorway.'It wont be the first time I do...' she said slowly.

Seiya so her sad eyes and couldnt resiste so he runed to the door in the moment she opened it and get in front of it.He didnt let her pass.

'Please,step aside so I can walk out!'

'No...'

'Why not?'

'Because I dont want you to get lost or something..'

'So many cares for a stranhe person?'she asked surprised.

Seiya laugh for a few seconds,then he stoped and became serious.

'You're not a stranger,you're my classmate!'

keiyra smiled to him and Seiya became happy.He was happy to be with her...he felt something like a heat that wormth his soul.In the same time,Keiyra didnt knew what to say."_What to do?If I say yes,I will encourage him,so I should say no,but if I would say yes,I'll get home faster.So,Yes for home and No for getting lost.then Yes will be."_

'Fine!' she finally answered.'I'll make ya a deal!'she continued.

'What deal?Let me hear your offer!'

Keiyra laugh a little.Her laugh was so nice ...

'You'll let me get out if I let you take me home?'

Seiya smiled and taked her by her sholders and tourned to the door..

'I'm glad to see that you have taken the wright decision!'he said to her while he was opening the door for her.Suddenlly they heard a very big noise.When they got outside he saw on the earth Usaghi,Minako,Makoto,Rey and Amy one on another.

'you...I cant belive you girls spyoned me!'he cried at them.

The ones on the floor didnt say anything,knowing that he discovered them.Next to them,in their foots where Haruka and Michiru.Bouth of them were looking calmly at the all thing.Seiya looked at them.

'From them,I was expecting at this,but from you...'

Haruka looked at him with anger.

'What?We dont spy!We we're expecting you to talk...you know about what..' Haruka said and she looked and Keiyra.Her eyes attracted her too."_Those eyes..."_

'Relax,we're leaving anyway...'

'WE?' the 5 girls group said loudlly in one voice.Suddenlly a big tear appeared on they're heads when they realised what they've just said.

'Yes...I'm taking Keiyra home...She doesnt know the city well and dhe got lost.'

'Is that so...hy Keiyra!' saluted her Haruka.'Its nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you to!' Keiyra replied.'You know...'she continued.'I've been allways admired the girls wich are wearing man cloths.Not that all of them look well in them,but you're really...charming!Yes,charming is the wright word to say.'

Haruka was very surprised.This girl was the first wich wasnt fooled by the appearance.She already maked her a truelly compliment.

'C'mon,lets go!'Seiya said to her and tooked her by the sholders.

'Ok,again I said,it was nice meeting you,Haruka-san.'she said and pointed her right arm towards her.Haruka approached and take it.Haruka felt like a deja-vu and in the same time a very big energy level coming from the girl.

'Good-bye!'Haruka said tensioned and release the softly hand of the young girl.

Seiya and Keiyra left the place.Haruka approached the girls and said seriously to them:

'Something isnt wright to that girl...'

'What do you mean by that?'Michiry got worried.

'Lets get inside!'Minako said.

All them were at the a table when Haruka began:

'We seem to have a problem.'

'When we dont have one!' Makoto made a comment at that.

'Its serious.Two day ago me and Michiru we're passing thru the South Central Park.We saw a big light on the sky crushing somewhere close to ura.We went to check it out.When we arrived to the crashpoint we didnt see anything.Suddenlly in the forest I saw a shadow so i runned to see what it was.I've been running after the shadow a few moments when she dissappeared.Just like that.'

'Haruka,why did you waited so much to tell us that?Amy asked seriously.

'Because I wanted to tell you when I knew more about it,and to be something sure.'

'And what maked you change your minds?Did you found out anything?'Minako asked.

'No...but while I was running sfter the shadow I haved some kinda of a vision...'

'What?'Rey jumped from her seat when she heard that.

'it was...like a dream or something...very weird ..I was running after a girl in a white dress,silver-white dress and I could hear very clear her sweet laugh...it was a sound like the one maked by the wather of a river...'Haruka said affected.

'Did it last?the vision?'Rey asked her attentif.She easy took her seat back but she didnt take her eyes from Haruka.

'No...just a few moments.I couldnt even see her face,why?'she asked Rey.

'_Strange...could be posible?could it be posible that my premonition to be conected with Haruka's?'_Rey thought and then she answered calmly.

'No...nothing...just curiosity...'

'Then,I should finish .The thing is that when I touched Keiyra's hand I felt the same strange feeling like the one from the park.And there's more:I had the feeling of deja-vu and is the first time I saw her.' Haruka ended.

'That's pretty weird,isnt it?'

'Yeah...we should watch over Keiyra...' Haruka said seriously.

'Then..we have a deal!'

'Ok!'all girls answered.

In the room entered 2 of the 3 Lights.Bouth of them took a seat next to the group.

'It was the time for you to come!'Haruka said looking at them.

'We're late because we tryed to found out something about this thing called Light!'Taiki said to her.

'Well?' Makoto asked.

'We discovered that _The Light _ is totally different from _The Light of Hope._If the Light of Hope cand be found in the mind of every human,this one doesnt.She is carryed by a special person,with the purest heart crystal in the Galaxy'Yaten said to them.

'Interesting...continue...'Michiru said.

'I'm afraid thats all..'

'That's all?'Haruka repeated.

'Yes..'

'We need more informations...' Rey concluded.

'Then... I sugest...'Michiru stand up.

'What?'Usaghi asked her .

'To use the power of the Silver Crystal for that!'

It was silence for a few moments,but Rey stand up to,followed by Makoto and Minako.

'We think is a good ideea.We must get more informations about it if we want to save the Earth by Chaos again!' all 3 said.

Haruka and Amy stood up to.Usaghi followed them,and the boys maked the same thing.

'Good.Is good to be a team,isnt it?'Usaghi said.

'Yes,it is!Then we shall meet tomorrow at Rey-chan,ok?'Haruka said looking at Rey.

'Hai!'all of them agreed.

'the Sun Street,you said,dont you?'Seiya asked her smyling.

Keiyra was serious even in front of his big charming smyle.

'Yes...' she replied.

'You know that you leave very close to me and the boys?'

'No...how could I?'

'Wright...we leave a few streets after yours...if you ever need me...'he stoped for a moment and then continued.'So,do you live with your mom and dad?'

'No...'Keiyra became sad.'I live alone...'

'Why?'

'Cause my parents are very busy and they wont be able to stay with me...'

'I'm sorry for that...but your not alone anymore,Keiyra.You have me,ne?'

Keiyra thought a little and then looked at him seriously.Suddenlly on her face appeared a smyle.A very beautiful one.

'Thx..'

'Well...this is number 34,as you told me...'

'Yes,it is...'she replied slowly and opened the door entrance.'Thx again,Seiya.See you tomorrow at school!' and she entered the building without giving a chance to the boy to say anything.Seiya watched her leaving and continued his path."_I'm not giving up,Keiyra...there's something about you and I'll found out...and besides...I like you very much...'_.

Keiyra closed the door of her appartment.She left her school bag in a corner of the wall and entered into her room.It was a very beautiful one.There was a one person bed wright under the big window,a big closet next to it,a white one.She had a desk in the other corner with a laptop on it.A black laptop.She tooked her close of and put a towel on her.The reason she did that was because she really wanted to take a hot bath.But before she entered the bathroom she went to her biro and opened her laptop.With the corner of her eye she so a shining stick under a book.She took it in her hand.It was a special stick.It was black with white.The white part was shining the most.It was like a small white ball attached to the black stick.Over the white ball was a star with a symbol on it:đ.

'The time has come...soon my destiny will accomplish...and I'll finally get ride of you!' saying that she put it on a bag wich was on her biro too

_From the next chapter:_

Seiya is attacked by a weird daimon,searching for his pu_re heart crystal..._

_- _ a new Glaive appears,and is not Saturn...

a new senshi...friend or enemy?


	4. Sailor Kripton

I know I haven't update recently,but I was stuck in exams...and now I'm stuck with the Sesshoumaru/Hotaru fiction(check at my profile).But there it is the 4-th chapter...So,go one with the story...

Chapter 4: Sailor Kripton.

Keiyra closed the door of her appartment.She left her school bag in a corner of the wall and entered into her room.It was a very beautiful one.There was a one person bed wright under the big window,a big closet next to it,a white one.She had a desk in the other corner with a laptop on it.A black laptop.She tooked her close of and put a towel on her.The reason she did that was because she really wanted to take a hot bath.But before she entered the bathroom she went to her biro and opened her laptop.With the corner of her eye she so a shining stick under a book.She took it in her hand.It was a special stick.It was black with white.The white part was shining the most.It was like a small white ball attached to the black stick.Over the white ball was a star with a symbol on it:đ.

'The time has come...soon my destiny will accomplish...and I'll finally get rid of you!' saying that she put it on a bag wich was on her biro too.

Chapter 4 : Saving his heart...losing hers...

'I'm not dating you Seiya!'Keiyra yelled loudlly at her classmate.He didn't even blinked."_She is such a stubborn girl...I'll find something... "_he thought.

'Why not?'he asked like a stubborn child.She looked at him with her beautiful eyes only to gave him a glare.

'Because I don't want to.You're such a ladyes men...I hate this kind of boys...'she replied and saw the teacher coming into the class.

'Keiy...'

'Shut up!'she said with her eyes closed and opening her notebook.She tooked a hand thru her hair once and looked at the teacher.He was starting the class.But Seiya couldn't stopp watching her.He felt the sudden need to kiss her.He knew that the 'repayment' will be hard, but... it will deserve...

In the middle of the class he was searching a raeson to take her out of it.But he couldn't find a reason...

'Teacher Hirokumi,may I go to the bathroom?'she asked suddenlly.

He looked at her surprised and then he smilled evilly.She was doing the hard part...

'Yes,Miss Keiyra,you can...'the teacher answered almost bewitched by her charm.

So,she went outside.Seiya got up in a hurry and almost yelled.

'Teacher Hirokumi,please,can I go to the ...'

'Go.'he answered fastlly.

Seiya got out in a tornado and looked for Keiyra.She was almost in the bathroom.He runed towards her and grabbed her wist...

Keiyra returned to the classroom,saying things in the whisper that not even Usaghi could hear."_What happened to her?"_she asked herself.The,Seiya returned.His left cheek was all red-violet.Suddenlly she felt a big tear over her head."_Seiya...she really slaped you...guess she has a hard hand..."_.Seiya sat in his desk and didn't looked at his classmate.Yes,he kissed her.And it was so good...That the paine in the cheek didn't even felt..

_Later..._

'How did you ...'Rey began.

'Brought Keiyra?'Usaghi looked at her surprised.

'Yes!'she answered.

'Well,she needed material for her biology test,so...'

'O...'

Amy and Makoto came.

'Soon,will raine...'Amy said looking at the blue skye.

'Maybe...but is so fun to be in the park...all of us...even Seiya and Haruka...Surprise!They are still alive!There is a GOD!'Makoto said with a smile on her face.

'Yeah...'

'What Minako?'

'Nothin...I remembered Alan..'she whispered so the girls do not hear her.

Hotaru approached with a small blue flower in her small hand.Yaten saw it and camed fastlly with his photo camera to make her some pictures.She blushed when he insisted in letting him take her pics.

'DEMON!' a woman voice disturbed the silence.

All the group looked in the way the voice was heard.Suddenly,a demon appeared from nowhere and camed to Seiya.Keiyra was with him,but he pushed her away so she would be safe.She stood up and tried to help him but the demon hit her in the stomach and send her into the forest.

'You asswhole!'Seiya screamed and wanted to transform but the demon hit his microfone away.

'You're pure heart must have the Light...'

'The...WHAT?'he looked in shock and the demon pinned him into a tree.He tried to escape but couldn't.

'You...'Haruka got mad.

They all wnated to transform but the demon caught,each one of them into a separate tree with some strange things.

'You'll watch...'the demon smirked and start to take Seiya's crystal out.

The paine he felt was huge.He felt that he is going to burn out. Soon,the crystal appeared but when the demon tried to take it,a huge white with black energy stricked him and wounded him bad. Almost killed him.They all looked from where the attack camed.The first thing they saw was a huge,much scaring glaive shinning.The stick was white,different from Saturn's.Then,they saw the owner.She was tall,slim and had a senshi suit like them.The colors were only white and black,but it was exactly like Saturn's.The same white crystal in her chest and the skirt was black,with white at bottoms.She weared in her feet shoes ,black shoes(similar to the ones from the latest J.Lo video... - I hate J.LO but i love those shoes).Her haire was white,and long till her waist,tied back with a black ribbon.The demon stood up and went again to Seiya.

'No you wont...'she said and her voice was cold.

Then she jumped and reattacked.

'Kripton ...Touch of Death...'

The same attack hit the demon and killed him.She leaned in the place where Seiya was.She looked at his heart crystal.Then she gaved him back to the owner.

'Who are you?'Usaghi asked.

She turned to them and just watched them.Then she answered:

'I'm the guardian of the planet of Silence,sailor senshi of Death and Life,Sailor Kripton.'she presented herself.Then she looked at Hotaru.'Hy sis'...long time not seen,isnt it?'

Hotaru looked in shock.Sister?The others looked at her in shock too.Seiya camed to his senses and saw the new senshi.She kinda looked like Keiyra...

Ok,this was the 4-th chapter.See you on the next!LOL


	5. Hotaru's secret

**Chapter 5:Hotaru's secret**

'Si…..sister?'Uranus repeated not believing at all.

Kripton nodded.

'We are sisters indeed.She will explaine better to you the reason you don't know me…..But I tell you this…….If you fear Saturn…..than you're fear me even more………See you!'she said and jumped off from the place leaving the others senshi staring at the confuse Saturn.

'She….she….she was dead……..'she said whispering.

Keiyra left the park thinking very intense at what happened.Mor for sure they all knew she was that new senshi and she wasn't in a mood to support stupid questions.She was better alone without anyone on her head.

'Did you knew,Hotaru?'Rey asked giving her a small coup of hot tea.

Hotaru nodded.

'Why didn't you told us?'

'I thought she was dead……centuryes ago……..and if she was dead there was no reason to tell you,to worry you more…'

'Worry?'Minako seemed shocked.

'Yes….She was wright….If you fear me.'she looked at them.'You will fear her even more…..'

'Why?'Usaghi asked and come to her with a concerned face.

'If I can destroy a planet….she can destroy the Universe.'

'Nani?'Haruka jumped surprised.

'Yes……you see……..it sais that she has the 4-th talisman that is increasing her power……..She has a power like mine so the balance be stabil…..'

'But she's stronger..'

'I'm to young still……..I can reach her power but only if…'

'Only what?'

'Only if I give up to be who I am now.'

'NO,Hotaru,relax….'Usaghi tried to calm her.

'Doesn't she have a weak point or something?'Mako asked staring in her tea coup.

'The only thing I knew is that she dies and can't rebirth…..'

'If she destroys the entire world why would hse?'Rey said for herself.

'But how that we didn't knew anything about her?'

'She was sent away from Silver Millenium to protect the boarders of the other Galaxy……..and that she died in a fight with Chaos…she had sealed him that time,before Galaxia's actions.'

'Hm….she seems a good girl…..but why does she acts like that?'Seiya asked looking on the window and thinking at Keiyra.

'I understand her.'Hotaru's voice came.'She was alone for so many time on that cold and iced planet………how could she be sweeter when all her life….an eternity she had fought for someone else,and trained to be the best……'

'At this rate she cand destroy Galaxia,isn't it?'

'Galaxia is weacker than her…….'Usaghi said.

'Then we have a new enemy.'

'Haruka!'

'What?Its true!'

'We should talk to her…..'Usaghi said and looked at Seiya.

'What?'

'You!Talk to her.At school,do something!'

'But why me?'

Usaghi maked lovely eyes.

'Cause you like her………'she said .

'OK!Just shut up!'he said and rushed outside grabbing Haruka's motocycle.

'Hey,that's mine!'she screamed but was to late………

Seiya runed as fast as the wind,thinking how to talk to Keiyra,how to take her…when he saw a familiar shape in front of him,walking slowly on the edge of the street.

'Keiyra!'he called her name and stopped next to her.

'Seiya-kun…'

'I wanna talk to you,please come with me…'he said smilling.

'I am not in a mood!'she almost yelled at him and left.

Seiya followed her closely.

'Come one,please……..I'll be nice!'

'And keep you hands home?'she said seriously.

'I promise!'

'Ok,then.'she said and sat on the motocycle.

'Hold on!'he said and runed in a speed making her clunging her hands around his waist.

'You.'she said angry.

'I kept my hands home!'he said smirking.

Keiyra smilled honestly.Since when didn't she smilled like that?

**It is short….cause 'm not in a very good mood to write……..I update cause I was asked because I decided to remove the story,but……..I let her be………R&R!**


	6. The ride

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 : The ride

* * *

Keiyra was on the moto with Seiya.He was a good driver after all.The ride was pretty long...they stoped at a river,near a small coffe shop.  
-Let me help you..

She allowed him to help her down.But when she stepped down she fall on him by mistake.He caught her tight.  
-I'm fine Seiya...sorry.  
- Keiyra...

She looked at him and then looked away.

-We should...uhm...go inside...what do u say?

He looked dissappointed but he complied.He took her by the hand,but she drew it back giving him a glare.

-Ok,Ok!he said trying to erase the thing.

Keiyra rolled her eyes regretting almost that she came here.She walked first into the coffe shop and took a sit at the table.Seiya followed her after he bought two coffes.

-Take this...sugar?

-No..I like it like this...

He smiled and sat next to her.Another glare received.He moved on the other side.

-WEll...what do you wanna talk about ?

-About us.

She made her eyes grew bigger.

-Us?

-Yes.

-There is an us?

SEiya turned pale.

-Well..

-SEiya...we're not dating...we just met...I don't like you that way...You seem a good boy but I'm definetly not interested...Besides...

-Nani?

-I'm in girls.

He turned white and made an anime fall in the head.Keiyra sweatdrop.

-Daijou?she asked under the table.

Seiya returned up.

-You...you're...into girls?

-Yes.

-But but...how!

She smilled.

-Just like that.I had to tell you because...well...u got me all wrong...

She reached to his hand.

-Gomen nasai.

* * *

Haruka looked at the clock.Ten past 12.So late...but she just ahd a nightmare...She dreamed her again...The princess in white...waiting for her on the balcony...but again..she didn't saw her face..She woke up sweating.She got dressed and go out for a ride...She found herself in front of Keiyra's house.The light was off...so she decided to go up.Haruka had the feelling that keiyra had a connection with the girl from her dreams...And she liked Keiyra too...she was so..so...different.Haruka smilled and walked inside the building. 


	7. The night

**Amy:**Hy,well...you'll see in this chapter why Keiyra said that to Seiya.Keiyra is a very difficult character,she's changing her way to be very easily and that's why she'll be hard to answer Seiya's desires.Besides...Haruka will have a more important place then you think..**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:The night

* * *

Keiyra sat on her bed,thinking at what just happend.She just said to Seiya something she wasn't even sure about.WEll,she liked boys...but because of Haruka her mind was in fog.WEll,Seiya was a girl too...as a senshi.

-Ah...she mumbled and throwed a pillow in the T.V.I'm so bored!

Then she heard the ring bell.

-Who could be?It's so late...

She got up and pulled something on her(she was in her bra and panties),a long t-shirt.She opened the door carefully.

-Haruka!

-Hy,neko...Ruka mumbled and came in.

She looked around and turned to face the silver haired girl.

-Nice view...she whispered at the view of Keiyra's long milky legs.

Keiyra blushed slightly and took few steps closer.

-What do you want?

-Excepting the fact that you messed our things up...Kripton?

Keiyra turned pale and then laughed.

-Who?she asked between laughs.

-You heard me quite well...threatened here and messing our things up...how dare you?How dare you make fun of us?

-I think you take me for someone else...

-Am I?she questioned.

Keiyra opened the window and took some fresh air in her.

- I don't know what you think Haruka...but...I'm not who you think I am...I'm not this Kripton.

-That I can't believe so...because I'm sure you are.

Haruka sat on Keiyra's bed and looked up to the ceiling.

-Why don't you join us as Usagi sais?

Keiyra was silent.She just looked down at the senshi of wind with cold and calculated eyes.

-I don't think that is a good ideea but...your strength might just help us...

-Maybe this Kripton you search for isn't interesting in this kind of relationship because of own personal reasons...

Haruka looked up at the silver girl.The image of the full moon as a background suited her so well...Her hair shined as if it was real silver and her skin turned to be just like milk.

-Haruka...

-Accept it...say that you are her and lets get over with this.

Keiyra's eyes turned even more icy and her hair blew as her symbol appeared.

-I am.Indeed there's no reason to hide...

Haruka looked at her as if she was inside of a dream.That face...looked so but so familiar...It looked like the girl she dreamed night...Running after ehr thru the woods.The moon's woods.

-What is it Haruka...?

-N...Nothing...

-You don't look so sure...

Haruka turned her back to the girl as she stood.

-Then don't stay in our way.

Keiyra's eyes glitered as she heard those words.

-You can't tell me what to do.

-Yes I can!Haruka turned annoyed.

She looked amazed seeing Keiyra transformed.Her silver suit shined in the moon's light .In her hand formed a ball of energy.Haruka took a step backwards.

-That could destroy half of this city!Are you insane?she yelled at the armed senshi.

-Do not tell me what to do...I always get what I want...and now I want to get the Light.

-You are capable of destroying so much...just to erase a danger?

-Yes.

Haruka turned pale.What was this senshi?

-Surprised?she continued in her low voice.You told me be like that...don't you remember...Haru?

Haruka's eyes grew bigger and she saw images long time forgotten.Images of her...dressed as a young prince...running after a girl in white dress.laughing shiny...Then a huge noise ended all...She looked back to the window and saw again Kripton.

- The past can be troublesome isn't it?

Old feelling returned and confused Haruka.She turned to leave but when she garbbed the door Keiyra spoked one more time.

-Remember that the past is the past.We can't live in it...Even if we were who we were...It can't be the same...So relax...It's not a big deal.

NOt a big deal?

-Not a big deal...?Haruka whispered.

Keiyra was silent as she detransformed.

-Yes.

Haruka was in front of her in a flash surprising her and took her face in her hands.She was...crying?

-It's not a bigd eal...the fact that I love you?she said between sobs and kissed...her.


	8. La gamme

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: LA GAMME

by Kaiya Sara

* * *

The kiss...took her by surprise yes but...She never expected that old feelings would be brought back to surface by a simple kiss.But this was wrong.They weren't there anymore.Tears slide on Keiyra's face as she pushed the other senshi back forcefully.Haruka fell down,confsued while Keiyra kept her stand.  
-Never do that again.I told you.Just because Usaghi is again with Mamoru...that isn't available for us anymore.  
Her voice...so cold...Haruka wondered if she was truly a ice person from the way she act...How could she act so cold...Wait a minut...Now,in the slight light of the moon Haruka noticed Keiyra's tears.  
-Keiyra.  
-Leave.  
-But we have to talk!U must tell me everything!  
Keiyra turned her back to her.  
-I have nothing more to say.Haruka...you have an advantage...you forgot.  
Haruka felt a chill pass thru her spine.She forgot yes...but was that an advantage?  
-Now...will see eachother only on battle field.We are now...apart.

* * *

Seiya turned on the Tv but his mind was way gone from there.To a certain silver haired girl.Why everytime that he liked someone she had to be his opponent,a great evil had to be free and they where in a difficult position.Why couldn't he love someone in peace?Maybe that was his destiny.Or maybe...His head began to hurt.His blue eyes looked sadly towards the huge full moon.Something big was about to happen,something maybe even worse than Galaxia.This time...he may not survive.

* * *

Keiyra remained alone in her apartment.Haruka finally left.  
-You forgot...us.(tears falling down as she turned her eyes towards the moon).You forgot...our love...Haru...You forgot how much we fought for our love to stand in front of all.Untill the end...And for that...I hate you...I hate you that you could forget...And I don't...This pain in me...is my sin. 

On her desk,something was shining.Her wand.The wand of Death.So different of Saturn.The wand that missed the power of Ressurection..The wand that in the end will take her life...Forever.

She smiled.

**Flashback:**

_-You said..._

_-I know what I said...a tall,blonde man answered.He was wearing royal silver clothes.He was...the prince of Uranus._

_-Is it Ok?She said it's ok?she asked._

_The boy kneeled in front of her,on the grass and then put his head on her belly.She blushed and looked at him with gentle eyes.her white dress was spread around them and her silver hair fell in waves on her bare shouldeurs.Violet intense eyes,lila maybe,loved only him._

_-She said it's ok...but even if she would of refused again...I still would marry you..._

_Another blush on her face._

_-You know why don't you?his blue eyes looked into her lila ones.One of his hand rised and grabed gently a long lock of her hair,taking it to his mouth to kiss it._

_-Haru..._

_-Because I love you...I love you forever..._

_Tears fell from her eyes on his face._

_-Why crying?his smooth voice asked concerned.Kyra?_

_-Ya...nothing...I'm just...happy...My heart is warm because of you...Your words ...I love you too Haru..For you...I would even spell...LA GAMME.(this is taken from vampire Games but I really liked the words)_

_Haru stood and took her by the arms,pulling her into him._

_-Promise me.Never do that._

_-Demo...I love you._

_-Promise me.Not..that!Not LA GAMME._

_She sobbed and looked into his eyes.Then she kissed him and he did to.They fell on the grass ...together._

**End of flashback**

**-**Forever?You said forever...but nothing is forever.La gamme...she whispered and closed her eyes.


End file.
